<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Counter by maryjenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645524">Behind the Counter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjenn/pseuds/maryjenn'>maryjenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjenn/pseuds/maryjenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is a barista on a campus coffee shop with a crush on one of his regulars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Counter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of my first fics. I wrote it a long time ago but felt like posting it here. I hope you like it even though it's not one of my best.<br/>Ɛ&gt; xoxox &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi stood behind the counter, humming quietly to himself as he cleaned the machines. He had picked up the habit after he and Hinata have got closer, adopting the way the orange-haired boy sang about everything he did. Of course, Yamaguchi was far too shy to sing out loud, so he hummed and smiled and occasionally danced.</p><p>He loved his job. His coworkers were great, he never really had issues with customers, and he got free coffee. It was the best job he could ask to have while working on his degree. He also loved how it always smelled like fresh coffee and how most of the walls were just big windows that allowed him to look out and see the trees that covered his campus. </p><p>It was the beginning of another fall semester, and after a couple of weeks of classes, the leaves were finally beginning to change. Yamaguchi loved autumn and all the things that came with it. One of them, the tall blonde man who came in every day to order a large cold brew and sit near the back window to work. Yamaguchi didn't know what he was working on most of the time, but the man always seemed a little disappointed whenever he would sit and look at his laptop. Yamaguchi found himself watching him during his shifts, and every time their eyes would accidentally meet, a blush would take over his freckled face. But much to Yamaguchi's dismay, the man's face never changed from its neutral expression that was always seemed just a touch annoyed.</p><p>As he wiped down the pickup area, he wondered when the man would come in that day. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed the man who had come in through the door. </p><p>"Tadashi! We haven't had a shift together in so long!" Suga laughed, throwing his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder in such a forceful way he nearly fell over.</p><p>Yamaguchi let out a nervous chuckle, feeling uneasy after the scare, but he was also glad that his favorite person to work with had returned. </p><p>Suga had taken a leave of absence after failing a test, he took the free time to study, and after working through his academic struggles, he decided to return to the cafe. Yamaguchi was glad to have his friend back, especially because when Suga would work, Daichi would visit and give Yamaguchi stolen pins from the campus bookstore where Daichi worked.</p><p>"Can you go get me some more large cups from the back? Running a little low here," Suga asked with a grin. Yamaguchi was happy to help and skipped back without a care in the world while Suga handled the register. </p><p>While Yamaguchi was digging through the boxes of extra cups, Suga was at the front, taking an order that was usually done by Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Can I get a name?" Suga asked, looking up at the blonde man who was more focused on the fact that his favorite barista wasn't in the building than the grey-haired man behind the counter. When Suga's words finally processed, the man was a little hesitant to answer. Typically, all he had to do was pay. He had never once actually said his name or his order. Well, at least not since Yamaguchi noticed he always got the same thing. Even then, he never gave his name because the cafe was usually empty when he would arrive. </p><p>"Erm-... Tsukishima-... I-...nevermind," He stumbled over his words after processing the question. Tsukishima wanted to ask where the guy with the cute ponytail and freckles was after telling Suga his name, but he thought through the interaction and felt he would come off as a bit of a stalker if he did so. So he just paid and leaned against one of the tables facing where they placed the drinks. He had no intention of staying if his barista wasn't there.</p><p>Yamaguchi returned to the front and took it upon himself to restock the cups under the bar. He also took a look at the drinks that Suga had already made, worrying a bit about his memory because he was sure Suga completely forgot about them.  Yamaguchi placed a lid on the large, cold brew sitting aside before taking a look at the name. He strained his eyes to read the scribbles on the cup in Suga's nearly illegible writing and formed the name in the mouth a few times before attempting to say it. </p><p>"Tsuki?" He called out, unsure if that was what Suga had written or not. Whatever was after the "I" was completely illegible, so he didn't attempt it in fear of embarrassing himself.</p><p>"Tsukishima," A familiar voice responded as a hand with long thin fingers wrapped in bandaids reached out for the cup that Yamaguchi was holding. Their fingers touched, and Yamaguchi found himself staring at the dinosaur keychain that was hanging down from his pinky.</p><p>"Oh, right, Tsukishima. Here you go." Yamaguchi chuckled nervously as he pulled his hand away. He couldn't fight the blush that crept its way up to his neck, across his cheeks, and to the tips of his ears. So Yamaguchi looked away. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile. He thought Yamaguchi was adorable, and his inability to look Tsukishima in his eyes made it even better for him. </p><p>"Tsuki is fine, as long as you tell me your name." Tsukishima had hated that name tags were not part of the uniform since the day he walked in, and he also hated that he hadn't had a chance to ask before that moment. He saw an opportunity, and he took it, feeling a bit more motivated than before to make a move.</p><p>"Yamaguchi," The freckled boy squeaked.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Tsukishim responded before walking out of the cafe, leaving Yamaguchi in a state of shock. Yamaguchi had just spoken to the object of his daydreams, and the interaction had only added to the severity of his crush. </p><p>Daichi and Suga were watching the entire time, unable to choose between being concerned that a strange man had flirted with Yamaguchi or being happy that the same man had flirted with Yamaguchi. Neither could choose, so they decided to ignore it, knowing their friend was far too shy to do anything about the blatant flirtation.</p><p>Their concern was valid because they didn't know that during their interaction Tsukishima slipped something into the front pocket of Yamaguchi's apron. A card with a name and number, printed in large letters.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei TA </p><p>xxx-xxx-xxxx</p><p>Yamaguchi felt nauseous, uneasy because he had never had such a clear message of attraction conveyed towards him. He felt like laughing when he realized it wasn't all in his head, the glances, the smirks, the routine. It wasn't just a fantasy; it was all real. Tsuki liked him too, or at least that's what he hoped the card meant. But sadly, after the initial excitement, all Yamaguchi could think about was how out of his league Tsukishima was. He was sure that the card would sit in the pocket of his apron for the rest of eternity. He was already making plans to change his hours so he could avoid confrontation.</p><p>But by the time he had finished coming up with a plan, to never see Tsukishima again, Suga had stolen the card from his pocket.</p><p> Daichi was the one to point out Yamaguchi was staring at something, and after a profession of his love for his boyfriend, Suga set off to steal the card and set up a date. He concluded that a strange man was better than no man, for his shy and lonely friend. </p><p>"Daichi, help. Please, I'm begging. I'm a wimp, and I need help because your boyfriend is feral!" Yamaguchi cried while trying to get the card back. Daichi sighed and hopped behind the counter, pulling Yams away and grabbing Suga by his tie, the one he had tucked into his apron, leaving little room between the two. Suga was distracted, and when Daichi kissed him, Yamaguchi took the opportunity to run forward and take the card from between his fingers. </p><p>Suga was mad and contemplated pulling away to take it back, but the way Daichi was kissing him made it hard to focus. So he let it go and instead wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck as he returned the affection. </p><p>Yamaguchi looked down at the car and frowned. It was harder to let go of it that time; harder to ignore. When Suga had it, he was scared that he would never see Tsukishima again, even though he was ready to change his entire routine a few seconds ago to get out of having another encounter. Yamaguchi recognized then that even if he did get hurt or turned down that it would be worth it because at least he would have tried. </p><p>After his shift ended, Yamaguchi stood outside the cafe and began walking to his apartment, with the card dancing between his fingers. As he neared the literature department, he unlocked his phone and stared at the numbers preparing to type. He was about to press the call button Yamaguchi heard a loud thump followed by a series of profanities that stopped him from touching his screen. He had an innate instinct to help, so naturally, he followed the noise.</p><p>When he arrived at the source, he found Tsukishima on the steps outside of a building with papers scattered all around him. Yamaguchi didn't bother to say hello or try to make a joke. Instead, he quickly began retrieving the dozens of pages that were threatening to fly away, worrying the wind would carry away something important. </p><p>Tsukishima was embarrassed he didn't know anyone was around so late. When he acknowledged that someone had heard him yell and curse, a rush of embarrassment made cheeks burn. But when he saw Yamaguchi bending down and carefully stacking the tests, he was meant to be grading. He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Concern laced Yamaguchi's words as he placed the papers back in the box Tsukishima was carrying. Instead of waiting for an answer, Yamaguchi kneeled in front of the grinning man and began to look for any sign of injury, and Tsukishima let him because he looked far too cute to stop.</p><p>"Wanna have dinner with me?" Tsukishima blurted out, hating himself because what followed his words was a silence that was louder than the thumping in his chest.</p><p>"Yes," Yamaguchi responded after taking a moment to find his voice. Tsukishima let out a breath of relief and stood with his box of papers under his arm, with the other one stretched out to help Yamaguchi up.</p><p>But even after pulling him up, he didn't release his hand. Instead, he walked with Yamaguchi close to his side with their fingers interlaced. It would have been strange if it was any other person, but somehow Yamaguchi felt comfortable enough to hold his hand because he felt like he already knew so much about him.</p><p>Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima had an adorable fascination with dinosaurs; he had stickers of them all over the back of his laptop, and he knew that he liked to listen to music while he worked. He also smiled when thinking of when Tsukishima would get a little annoyed, that he had a habit of clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Something he had witnessed while watching Tsukishima grade papers.</p><p>He felt safe with the stranger, and his attraction to him helped make Yamaguchi feel comfortable enough to hold onto the man's hand as they walked. He especially liked the way Tsukishima's fingers seemed to engulf his hand completely, so he didn't even want to think of letting go. </p><p>When they arrived at Tsukishima's apartment, Yamaguchi was in awe of the space and expensive decor that covered it. He looked at the man curiously. He wondered why he went in for coffee every day when he owned a coffee maker that was better than one at the cafe. But when he realized it probably to see him, he couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"My roommates shouldn't be home until later tonight. I think they are on a double date. Hopefully, you won't have to meet them," Tsukishima explained as he set down his box of things and shrugged off the blazer he was wearing.</p><p>He was so neat. Even when he took off his blazer, he made sure to fold it neatly over the back of the dining room chair. He then pulled out a chair for Yamaguchi, put an apron on, washed his hands, and turned on the stove. Yamaguchi watched, mesmerized as his eyes followed the man he pinned over for weeks cook for him. He seemed so confident and so experienced, Yamaguchi couldn't help but shift in his seat in hopes of getting rid of the buzzing feeling in his stomach.</p><p>He smiled as Tsukishima quickly gathered his ingredients, grinning in a way that hurt his cheeks but unable to stop because of how genuinely happy he was. Soon enough, the apartment was overflowing with a beautiful aroma. Feelings flooded Yamaguchi, ones he didn't even know he had. It was such an odd thing to find endearing, but seeing someone do something for him with no ulterior motive meant the world to Yamaguchi. </p><p>"When you said dinner, I never imagined this," Yamaguchi breathed after taking a sip of the wine Tsukishima had handed him.</p><p>"I wanted to make an impression. I mean, I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for weeks. Thought this would be the best way to impress you while being the one who served you for once," Tsukishima spoke with his back to Yamaguchi. The one time, Yamaguchi was glad they were not facing each other because he was sure his face was beet red.</p><p>Yamaguchi had no idea how Tsuki could be so blunt, it was hard to say what one was thinking, but it came naturally to him somehow. It was a trait he began to adore the more the seconds passed.</p><p>"I-... You really like me. Why?" Yamaguchi finally found the courage to ask. He sat up a little straighter in his chair as we waited for an answer, hoping Tsukishima's honesty would carry into answering his question. He genuinely wanted to know. Because the thought of someone liking him as much as Tsukishima seems to was a concept he couldn't grasp properly. </p><p>Tsukishima turned and looked at Yamaguchi, curious as to how he couldn't see it. He thought that Yamaguchi was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. But it wasn't just his appearance. It was everything about him. For weeks, Tsukishima had sat at the same table and for those weeks had seen the type of person his crush was.</p><p>Yamaguchi was kind to everyone. Even in moments of high stress, he did his best to help. Yamaguchi was very tedious about the things he did, like washing the machines and making sure just the right amount of creamer went into every coffee. He also hummed when he worked, not loud enough to be annoying, but not too soft as to where Tsukishima couldn't hear it. He didn't know how to say that he fell watching Yamaguchi dance behind the counter of the cafe. He just knew that it happened and that he couldn't take it back. </p><p>"Don't ask me that. I couldn't possibly put it into words." He lied, knowing that he could. It would just be very long and sappy and would probably end up freaking Yamaguchi out. So Tsukishima decided against it, hoping that his cooking was enough to hook Yamaguchi.</p><p>While blunt, Tsukishima had no way of verbalizing his emotions. He couldn't discern one from another half the time. All he knew was that Yamaguchi made him feel positive emotions, and he wanted to keep it that way. Tsukishima only knew to express himself through his actions, like opening the door for Yams, taking his coat as they walked through the door, pulling out his chair, and making him dinner.</p><p>Those were things he knew how to do; he could use them to express how he felt. He only hoped that Yamaguchi could read into his actions enough to see exactly how he felt.</p><p>Tsukishima plated the pesto pasta and chicken, smiling to himself at the image of Yamaguchi swirling his fork around the noodles. It was the perfect evening, and the perfect date, for both of them.</p><p>Yamaguchi's heart swelled as they ate. He flooded Tsukishima with compliments, ones that made the seemingly cold man blush. Tsukishima even tried to hide the blush that came across his cheeks by pushing up his glasses, but in his effort to hide the pigment in his cheeks he instead gave a reason for Yamaguchi to pull his hand away. Yamaguchi reached over and grabbed his wrist gently, thoroughly looking over his calloused skin and bandaged fingers. They were hurt, no doubt from how fast he insisted on cutting his vegetables.</p><p>"You should be more careful. Slow down when you are using a knife." Tsukishima had no response. He couldn't come up with a coherent sequence of words to save his life, not with Yamaguchi touching him so gently.</p><p>Tsukishima dropped the fork in his other hand and turned his shoulders towards the freckled boy before touching the skin of Yamaguchi's cheeks with caresses that were so soft neither of them could tell if he had made contact or not. The two of them stared into one another, their eyes drifting lower as their bodies made the moves that they could not consciously make on their own, and just as their lips were about to meet, the door swung open.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto chanted as he walked in, causing both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to freeze.</p><p>"Apologizes, Bokuto got us kicked out of the bar. We had to come back, sorry about the date." Akaashi spoke in a monotone before grabbing Bokuto's hand and leading him away from the pairs and into Bokuto's bedroom without another word.</p><p>"Tsuki-dude! You didn't tell me this was tonight. Ah, I feel bad. Come on, kitten, let's get out of their way," Kuroo rushed before grabbing Kenma by the shoulders and shoving him towards his room.</p><p>Tsukishima's teeth ground together, and with them, his hands closed into tight fists on his lap. His eyes were closed, and he was mumbling to himself, no doubt about all the things he would later do to his friends at payback. They all had boyfriends, all of them, and the one-time Tsukishima displayed any sort of interest in someone they had to ruin it.</p><p>"Tsuki, hey, it's okay. Tsukishima, look at me," Yamaguchi placed his fingers under Tsukishima's chin and slowly but surely straighten his back so he could reach far enough to meet their lips in a delicate kiss.</p><p>When Yamaguchi pulled away, he saw Tsukishima with a stunned look on his face, one which made him feel insanely uncomfortable. He worried that he had done something wrong or that maybe Tsuki didn't want to kiss him. He feared he had read the room wrong, and all he wanted to do was crawl into a ball on the floor and grieve the loss of his chance with Tsukishima.</p><p>But while those thoughts were running through Yamaguchi's head, all Tsukishima could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss him again. Tsukishima told himself that he refused to be interrupted before he stood and took Yamaguchi by the waist gently, pulling closer. Tsuki bowed his head and moved his hand up Yamaguchi's back, pulling back at his hair to angle his head up at him. Tsukishima didn't kiss him just yet, instead, he sat in awe of the man in his arms, unable to process how he was able to get himself to look so appealing. It just made it harder not to jump him right then and there, mainly because of the company that had arrived. </p><p>"Tsuki," Yamaguchi whispered, unsure of what to do with his hands that extended down his sides. Tsukishima watched as his name left Yamaguchi's lips, admiring the way they moved before he lowered his head and locked their lips in a heated embrace. One of his hands pulled at the hair that curled at the nape of Yamaguchi's neck, while the other was placed firmly on his back to keep him in place.</p><p>Yamaguchi reached his hands up and did what he had wanted to do since he first saw Tsukishima's blonde locks. Tsuki smiled against Yamaguchi's lips before beginning to move forward. They never parted as they walked; the only thing that did stop them was the small gasp that left Yamaguchi's lips when Tsukishima pulled him down on the couch. Yamaguchi's knees were on either side of Tsuki while the man's hands did a little exploring.</p><p>"Tsukishima," Yamaguchi whined, knowing that either of the four other people in the apartment could walk out at any moment and see them. Tsukishima was aware of that fact, but he clearly didn't care. But if Yamaguchi wanted privacy, then he would get it.</p><p>Suddenly, Tsukishima stood, wrapping Yamaguchi's legs around his waist and refusing to release him despite being told to do so. Yamaguchi let out a surprised breath, unsure how comfortable he was with being carried with such ease. Tsukishima must have been strong; it wasn't like he was small himself. It was just at Tsukishima was very large.</p><p>"Foods in the kitchen!" Tsukishima called out, making it the first time Yamaguchi had never heard his voice above his ordinary speaking volume. He liked it and found himself bowing his head into the crook of Tsukishima's neck in embarrassment at the realization. While there, he left soft kisses on his skin. </p><p>Inside Tsukishima's room, it was dark, dimly lit by a single desk lamp in the corner. It was neat, with deep blue walls and black furniture. Everything looked so perfect, and when Tsukishima laid Yamaguchi back on his bed, he couldn't feel a little bad for ruining the perfectly made bed.</p><p>"You okay?" Tsukishima asked, his hand cupping Yamaguchi's cheek as he hovered over his lips. Yamaguchi could only respond with a nod, but the truth was he didn't know where he wanted to stop.</p><p>He liked the dinner and the kissing, but he wasn't sure of where to go past that. It was scary not knowing everything about a person, but Yamaguchi just wanted to make him happy. That's all either of them wanted.</p><p>"Wanna watch a movie?" Tsukishima asked as he moved his thumb over Yamaguhci's freckled cheek. He knew that Yamaguchi was uncomfortable, and he didn't want to risk losing him. He thought a night of cuddling would be better than ruining the perfect night with something that they had no reason to rush. Of course, everything about Yamaguchi drove him crazy, but he could wait it out for as long as he needed as long as it meant he would get to spend time with him.</p><p>After a nod from Yamaguchi, the two settled under the covers, Yamaguchi at his side with Tsukishima's arm draped across his waist while the other laid under Tadashi's head like a pillow. During the movie, Yamaguchi would play with Tsukishima's fingers, and when he would do so, Tsukishima would pull his hand back and nip playfully at Yamaguchi's hand.</p><p>"Tsuki, that's tickles!" Yamaguchi laughed, turning so he could look into his eyes. When he did, he saw comfort and warmth and a feeling of knowing that everything would be okay. Yamaguchi couldn't put his feelings into words. He just knew he wanted to hug Tsukishima and not let go. But instead of squeezing the life out of him, as he wanted. He settled on placing a quick peck to the tip of Tsukishima's nose before turning back around to hide the blush across his face. </p><p>"You know you are stuck with me now, right? You've met my roommates, ate what I cooked for you, you made me blush. Yeah, there is not a way in hell I am letting you go." Tsukishima whispered in his ear, making Yamaguchi tighten the hold he had on Tsukishima's arm.</p><p>"I would never dream of going anywhere else, Tsuki."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello loves, this is Jen, few months after I posted this. Honestly, I never expected any of my writing to get any sort of attention and this one, in particular, is doing surprisingly well. I just wanted to say thank you and that it means the world to get kudos and comments, even seeing that people are reading it in the first place is amazing to me. I am working on a lot of fics at the moment and I hope you'll enjoy them as much as you've liked my first piece Behind the Counter.<br/>Ɛ&gt; xoxox &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>